Tal Vez
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: A veces el amor es muy ciego y otras, es un simple tonto. One-Shot KankuSari.


**Una pareja que en lo personal me gusta mucho, Kankuro y Sari jeje, a pesar de que no es muy popular, me inspiraron xD **

**PD: ¡Muerte al GaaSari y al KankuMatsu!**

-.-.-.

Es verdad. Siempre que pasabas frente a mí yo no te prestaba la menor atención, te guardaba un gran respeto por ser el hermano mayor del Kazekage, pero nunca fuiste la persona que hacía latir mi corazón.

Mis ojos sólo podían verlo a él, siempre admirando su mirada fría, su postura superior, ese cabello rojo que se mecía suavemente con el viento. Nunca iba a imaginar que aquel que estaba destinado a mi fuese su hermano.

—_¿Dices que te gusta Gaara-sama? _– Me preguntó, extrañamente dolida. Era Matsuri, mi mejor amiga, la única en toda la aldea que me comprendía y apoyaba, ya que si no fuese por ella estaría sola. Yo asentí con la cabeza, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, sin darme cuenta de lo que le hacía sentir.

—_Así es Matsuri, es que Gaara-sama es sin duda un hombre maravilloso, la forma en que defendió a toda la aldea aquella vez fue admirable ¿No crees? _– La vi asentir con la cabeza, pero no entendía por qué estaba tan triste, yo sólo podía sentir la alegría que me rodeaba en cuanto pensaba en Gaara-sama, en lo mucho que él significaba para mí.

—_¿Vienes de regreso? _– Preguntó con su tono simpático, él, aquella persona que no veía desde hace un mes, desde que me había ido de misión. Lo primero que pensé al llegar a la aldea fue en buscar a Gaara-sama para entregarle mi informe, viendo en su rostro una expresión de conformidad y que me dijera que lo había hecho bien, pero antes de llegar a su oficina me encontré con Kankuro.

—_Así es, estoy muy cansada, pero debo dar el informe antes de irme a mi casa _– Le aseguré, dispuesta a entrar a la oficina del Kazekage sin golpear, ya se me había hecho costumbre y Gaara-sama nunca me regañaba, pensé que era porque yo le gustaba o algo, pero aquella tarde me di cuenta de la verdad, la cruel y dolorosa verdad que se desarrollaba en frente de mis ojos.

Kankuro trató de detenerme, al parecer él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, pero yo no fui capaz de parar a tiempo y tuve que verlos, a Gaara-sama y a Matsuri. Ellos se estaban abrazando, viéndose a los ojos, sus miradas mostraban tanto amor que me pareció estar viendo una película de romance, pero esa preciosa imagen también me destrizó.

No supe cuanto fue que corrí, pero me fui lejos, ellos no me vieron, sólo siguieron en su mundo, del cual ahora me daba cuenta que estaba muy apartada.

—_¿Por qué…? _– Me pregunté, dejándome caer de rodillas sobre la fría arena del desierto, ya había caído la noche y yo ni en cuenta de ello, sólo podía ver mis lágrimas, cayendo al suelo una y otra vez. No podía creer que mi mejor amiga y la persona que amaba me hubiesen engañado —. _¡Matsuri eres una traidora! _– Grité, golpeando con fuerza la arena debajo de mí, tanto así fue que me herí los nudillos.

—_No es así _– Escuché que alguien me hablaba. Me sorprendí, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, abriendo los ojos de golpe y volteándome para ver su figura parada detrás de mí.

—_¿Qué hace usted aquí, Kankuro-san? ¿Y por qué defiende a esa traidora? _– Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido, limpiándome rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro. Observé como él se agachaba a mi lado, mirándome con una sonrisa, que por un momento logró remover algo dentro de mí.

—_Ella no te ha traicionado, Matsuri me lo contó todo, dijo que tenía miedo de decirte que amaba a mi hermano, porque tú también lo amas _– Me miró fijamente a los ojos, por un momento me pareció que su mirada se volvía melancólica, pero sólo me quedé oyéndole en silencio —. _Gaara la ama y Matsuri le corresponde, pero ella se había mantenido alejada sólo por ti._

—_Ya veo… _- Susurré con la mirada baja, estaba verdaderamente arrepentida por pensar mal de mi amiga, pero también me dolía saber que ellos sentían eso tan fuerte, que yo sólo me había hecho falsas ilusiones, sin embargo decidí apoyarlos, ellos se merecían lo mejor de mi, no que les odiara, no que repudiara su unión.

Desde aquel día, siempre traté de evitarlos, a pesar de que no les odiaba, me moría de dolor de imaginar a mi mejor amiga junto a Gaara-sama, pero poco a poco lo fui superando, de no haber sido por la ayuda que él me brindó.

—_¿Qué haces tan sola en ese rincón? _– Preguntó Kankuro acercándose a mí, la verdad era que él siempre estaba en los momentos más indicados y era hasta ahora que me daba cuenta de ello. Acababa de ver como Matsuri y Gaara-sama se besaban, me habían roto el corazón otra vez, por eso estaba sola, tratando de soportarlo, a pesar de que necesitaba compartir con alguien esa pena que me embargaba.

—_Kankuro-san ¿Usted cree que yo soy una chica poco atractiva? _– Pregunté sin rodeos, sin ser capaz de verle a la cara, tal vez creyendo que se reiría de mí, tenía miedo de eso. Pero en lugar de burlas, lo que obtuve fue una suave caricia en mi rostro, que me hizo levantar la mirada para fijar mis ojos en él, dándome cuenta de que me sonreía.

—_¿Qué tonterías dices?_ – Me preguntó con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un poco más a mí. Hasta ese día, jamás le había mirado con otros ojos, pero cuando lo pude sentir tan cerca de mi persona algo dentro de mí se despertó de golpe, aún no sé que fue y posiblemente jamás lo averigüe, pero fue una sensación agradable —. _Sari, tú eres hermosa._

Cuando terminó de hablar me soltó de pronto, alejándose de mí como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo. Yo por mi parte le miraba sorprendida, con los latidos de mi corazón acelerados al máximo de su potencia, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con Gaara-sama me sentí así.

Esa noche tuve muchas cosas en qué pensar, la verdad es que su palabras, y más aún el tono que había usado para decírmelas, me tenían muy confundida, creo que fue demasiado para alguien como yo.

Después de ese día las cosas se volvieron un poco extrañas entre nosotros, no era capaz de verle a la cara y diariamente huía de su presencia, incluso Matsuri se dio cuenta de ello.

—_¿Por qué siempre que ves a Kankuro-san te escondes? _– Me preguntó por enésima vez. No tenía ganas de responder, ya que ni yo misma sabía por qué lo hacía, sólo me daba vergüenza verlo después de lo que había pasado.

—_No sé Matsuri, deja de preguntarme _– Le dije algo enojada, alejándome de ella. Estaba molesta sin tener una razón, Matsuri no tenía la culpa de mi mal humor, sin embargo en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ya ni siquiera me afectaba la relación entre Gaara-sama y Matsuri, que para ese entonces ya había sido anunciada a toda la aldea, incluso ya se decía que eran novios y que muy pronto habría boda. Por ese tiempo, Temari-san también tenía novio, era un ninja de la aldea de la hoja llamado Shikamaru. Al parecer el único soltero era Kankuro, cosa que en cierta forma comenzó a interesarme.

Siempre le veía rodeado de chicas, era bastante popular, pero nunca le veía realmente enamorado, jamás había llegado diciendo que tenía una novia oficial, cosa que me inquietaba, no me parecía que él estuviera así de solo.

Un día, se lo comenté.

—_¿Por qué me preguntas si tengo nova? _– Inquirió con una sonrisa, al parecer mi pequeño cuestionario le había causado gracia, pero no era el caso conmigo, por lo que fruncí el ceño con cierta molestia.

—_No lo sé, es simple curiosidad ¿Sabe? Usted es el único de sus hermanos que aún no tiene ninguna relación oficial _– Dije sin rodeos, me gustaba ir al grano siempre en las conversaciones, no darme mil vueltas sobre lo mismo como Matsuri, era gracioso verla cuando se ponía a tartamudear como una tontita.

—_Es verdad… _- Dijo, alzando la mirada para ver al cielo azul —. _La verdad es que muchas veces lo he pensado, pero desgraciadamente la persona que me gusta quiere a alguien más._

—_¿En serio? Pues esa chica es una tonta _– Solté sin pensar, siempre me pasaba, hablaba y terminaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, pero en aquel instante no creí estarme insultando a mí misma.

—_Entonces eres una tonta _– Terminó él, desapareciendo en una nube de polvo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y el corazón en la mano. Al principio creí que había oído mal, pero no, le oí perfectamente y me había quedado absorta.

Solté una pequeña sonrisa. Vaya que era una tonta.

Y hoy mientras le miro pasar frente a mis ojos me pregunto si seré capaz de aceptar el hecho de que sí lo quiero, de que fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta, porque siempre esperé por el amor de su hermano, teniéndolo a mi lado a él.

—Tal vez aún no sea tarde – Susurro para mí misma, encaminándome hacia mi objetivo.

A veces el amor es muy ciego y otras, es un simple tonto.


End file.
